Batman Begins
by ChainGangSoldier45
Summary: At the age of eight Bruce Wayne saw his parents die. Before his father died, he gave him a card with a list of things to do before his eighteenth birthday. Bruce completes the list, but noting on the list said anything about him becoming the protector of
1. Tragedy Strikes

__**Hey everyone, this is Vampireboy45, now I probably should've started this fanfic instead of the Arkham City one I did but anyways this is the Origins of Batman in my own created Universe called Earth 32. So far I only have time to do this one if any of you are willing to write the Origins of Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern (John Stewart), Martian and Hawkgirl then please PM and I'll give you some info to help push the heroes into becoming the Justice League.  
**

***I don't own anything Batman, I don't own Jason for he goes to deadman68 while his sister belongs to me so there.  
**

_December 14, 1970_

A boy exited the theater followed by his parents; he had picked up a stick from the ground and started to pretend that he was the masked hero Zorro. "Bruce, please be careful," said the boy's mother,

"Stop pestering him Martha, he's fine," said Bruce's father. Bruce and his parents walked down a mysterious alleyway.

"Thomas, do you know where you're going?" asked Martha and Thomas replied by saying,

"Don't worry this is a short cut" so they continued down the alley when two men appeared form the shadows. Bruce noticed one was holding a gun so he hid behind his father. "What do you want?" asked Thomas,

"Your money and jewelry, all of it" replied the man with the gun. Bruce's father reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He handed it to the man, then he handed the same man his watch. "Here take it, just don't hurt us" said his father. The man without the gun looked at Bruce's mother and said,

"The necklace too, come on", Bruce's mother shakily reached up and undid the clasp on her necklace. Before she could hand it off the man with the gun pulled the trigger then both Bruce and his mother watched in horror as Thomas fell to the ground. The man then pointed his gun and shot Bruce's mother killing her. The man without the gun turns to run but stops and yells to his partner, "Joey, C'mon". Joey turns and runs off with the other man. The thing Bruce didn't realize was that police sirens could be heard. Bruce fell to his knees besides his father.

"Dad, I'm…. I'm sorry if I…" was all Bruce could say before his father put his hand on Bruce's knee then he said,

"None of this is your fault" Bruce watched as his father then reached down and pulled a card out of his front pocket. Bruce's father handed him the card and he took it. While looking at it, he heard his father say, "It's a list of things you must complete before your eighteenth birthday" that was the last thing Bruce's father said to him before he passed away.

Bruce continued to look at the card; a hand touched his shoulder bringing back to reality. When he looked up, he saw the face of a man with an orange-reddish hair and mustache to match. The man led Bruce to a parked Gotham PD car. "My name is Detective James Gordon," said the man, when Bruce didn't give a response he took off towards GCPD headquarters.

When they arrived at GCPD building, Bruce saw that Alfred was already there waiting for him. "Before I turn you over to your friend, can you describe the man who shot your parents?" asked Gordon. Bruce looked up at the detective and then said,

"His nose was pointy, his hair was messy looking, looking like he hasn't showered in days" when Bruce was done talking he watched Gordon who nodded his head. Bruce opened the car door, after jumping out he ran over to Alfred and gave his butler a hug then he began to cry.

_November 22, 1975- Five Years Later_

A thirteen-year-old Bruce Wayne stood next to his bed, he was packing a bag with one change of clothes and anything else he would need. "So you're seriously running away?" came voice from behind Bruce. The teenager turned to see his best friend of thirteen years Jason Blade in the door way slouched against the doorframe. Bruce turned back to his bag and then after placing the last item inside he zipped up the bag. "Hello, earth to bat boy" said Jason sarcastically, Bruce turned sharply to face him.

"For your information, I do have to leave and you know better than to tease me about that Jason, the boy who still sleeps with a stuffed animal" replied Bruce, he watched as his friend gave a sharp deep glare. "I have to leave cause it's on the list my father gave me before he died, I have to complete my list before my eighteenth birthday" he added.

"Let me see this so called list," replied Jason, Bruce groaned then handed his friend the list that was on his bedside table. He watched as Jason went over the list. "So you've already completed four of the items on this list but why do you need to leave Gotham?" he asked when he was done reading the list. Bruce rolled his eyes then said,

"Number five, I must train in five different types of martial arts and the best instructors are in the Middle East",

Jason raised an eyebrow then said; "Let me help you then, I can get you out of the country unseen" Bruce smiled then said,

"I have I ever told that your too smart for you own good?" this time it was Jason who smiled then the two friends made their way downstairs for turkey dinner. Since Bruce's parents were no longer around Jason, his sister Hayley and their parents would come over and celebrate the holidays with Bruce and Alfred. Jason's father Henry carved the turkey then everyone filled their plates with turkey, cheesy potatoes, stuffing, and any other food item they could fit on their plate.

"So Bruce, how's school going? I would ask Jason but he just tells me that everything is fine," said Jason and Hayley's father Henry. Bruce was silent for a minute then he said,

"Everything is great Mr. Blade" Bruce went to take a bite of his turkey but stopped when he felt Hayley's eyes on him so he says, "Nothing I can help you with Hay?" Bruce watched as the girl shook her head. When dinner was over Bruce and Jason slipped out of the kitchen and back to Bruce's bedroom. He grabbed his bag while Jason opened the window; the two teens climbed out though the window then down to the grounds. The boys ran out though the gate taking their bikes and rode into town.

They kept riding until they came to a stop at the docks, "Are you sure about this Bruce?" asked Jason, Bruce takes a deep breath then he says,

"I have to, if I don't and if I ever see that man who shot my parents…. I might kill him" Bruce suddenly felt a blow to his chin knocking off his bike. He looked up to see Jason standing over him. "What was that for?" asked a surprised Bruce to which Jason replied by saying,

"Are you stupid? Revenge wouldn't solve anything, now go and finish that list" Bruce stood and looked at his friend. He knew Jason meant well when he punched him; he nodded his head then took off running towards the boat. Sneaking on when the man at the entrance wasn't paying attention to the people who where getting on. "Good luck Bruce and come back home," said Jason as the boat sailed away.

**Thanks for reading and please review thanks again.**


	2. Coming Home

**Hey everyone, first off I would like to thank for the reviews, so here is chapter 2 and I'm still looking for anyone willing to write the Origins for the other Heroes so if your interested please PM me.  
**

***I don't own Batman  
**

_June 19__th__ 1980- 5 Years Later_

It has been five years since that day, Bruce traveled all over the Middle East, from China to Tokyo. His last and current place was the Himalaya Mountains; there he met a man named Ra's Al Ghul and the man's daughter Talia Al Ghul. "When you came here ten months ago, you were afraid and alone but now you have conquered your fears. Now it's time for you to take your rightful place as leader of the League of Shadows," said Ra's who sat in his throne with Talia to his right.

Bruce who was now seventeen looked up from his kneeling position at the man, "What do I have to do?" he asked to which Ra's replied,

"Kill me", this shocked Bruce then after shaking his head vigorously he said,

"No, there must be another way"

"There is no other way Bruce," replied Talia, again Bruce shook his implying that he wouldn't kill his master. Bruce stood up then stared at the man who had been his master and teacher then he turned his attention to Talia.

"There's always another way Talia," he said with stern look on his face, his attention was back to Ra's when he heard him say,

"Your wrong Wayne, the only way to lead is by fear and you have nothing to fear but fear itself". Bruce stared at the man in front of him then he started to walk backwards. "Where would you go? Back to Gotham, The place you abandoned?" Bruce stiffened when he heard Gotham. "The place where our mission will start?" Ra's sneered, Bruce stared at the man with a shock expression on his face.

Bruce began to think about everyone he left behind in Gotham. Jason, Hayley, Vicki, Ethan, and Alfred. "You can't kill those people…. They have done nothing wrong to you" said Bruce who was starting to get angry. He grew even angrier when he heard Ra's let out cold dark laugh then he heard the man say,

"Their very existence is what is wrong"

"You can't and I won't let you," replied Bruce, Ra's once again let out a sinister laugh before saying,

"Then Mr. Wayne… you will die". Talia looked away and Bruce looked around to see that league assassins now surrounded him. The first assassin launched himself at Bruce but he was ready, he gripped the man's wrist and twisted it and sound of bones breaking could be heard. The next two ran at Bruce, they went for kicks but Bruce blocked them then landed a punch to the chest of one while he kicked the other in the gut. Bruce turned his attention to the next assassin who drew his sword so Bruce leaned down and drew the sword of one of the fallen assassins.

Bruce shifts from attack position to defense just as the assassin comes at him with his blade. He deflects attack after attack then he brings his blade up and back down making a cut on the assassin's arm causing him to drop his sword. Bruce takes his advantage and smashes the hilt of the sword in the side of the assassin's skull knocking him out cold. With all of the assassins down, Bruce turned his attention back to Ra's but he and Talia were gone but in their place sat a bomb so Bruce ran and leaped out the first window.

He tucked and rolled as he hit the ground. Bruce stood and watched as the place he had once call home burn to the ground. He reaches into his pants pocket then pulls out the list his father gave him and crosses off number five leaving only two objectives left. He turned and walked off, leaving the burning building behind him.

When he entered the first real town, he received many likes from the town's people but he ignored them and continued on his way. When some weren't looking he would steal food to eat, it's not like he had any choice but while walking he came across a steam ship and in Bruce's luck the ship was heading to Gotham. Not having any money for passage, he blended in with a huge crowd who were making their way onto the ship. Making sure to hide when he reached the cargo area.

When two ship members came into and started handing out pillows and blankets but there was a shortage. Bruce looked over and saw a mother with her son, the mother would go without the pillow or blanket so he stood up. He walked over to them. "Here, you can have mine" he said as he handed the mother his things. The mother with a smile happily took them and so Bruce went back to his spot in the corner.

When the ship docked in Gotham, Bruce again blended in with the large mob of people who were leaving the ship. He took his first smell of fresh air, "Home sweet… Well almost home" he said as he walked away then he quickly hopped on a tans-am. Bruce took a seat next to the door; a man walked forward from the back and then suddenly pulled out a gun. The man shot the roof of the transit.

"All right this is a robbery," said the man, Bruce looked up at the man and immediately recognized him; he was one of the men who were there when his parents were killed. Anger quickly rose inside of him; a cry of a baby distracted the man so Bruce sneaked up from behind then put the man in a chokehold knocking him out cold. He released the hold allowing the man to fall to the ground, and then he looked around and saw that everyone was staring. The passengers on the transit started to applaud him so he smiled then walked over and took his seat once more. The Gotham PD was waiting for the transit when it pulled into the station. The cop standing in front was none other than promoted Captain James Gordon.

The doors opened and Gordon entered, "All right, everyone please exit in a single file line". Gordon turned his head to see Bruce making his way over to him, "Bruce Wayne? You're alive?" said a surprised Gordon. Bruce smiled and nodded his head then Gordon said, "We thought you were dead, I mean you were missing for five years".

"I've been out of the country" Bruce replied, he then went on to tell Gordon everything that had happened on the transit. When he was done Gordon offered him a ride home.

"So Bruce, what made you go overseas?" asked Gordon, Bruce looked at the man then after taking a deep breath he said,

"If it's alright I rather not say" Gordon nodded his head saying that he understood, there was silence then Bruce said, "Say Detective…" Gordon cut him off,

"It's Captain now"

"Congrats" replied Bruce, "How is the crime rate in Gotham been?" he asked out of the blue, he watched as Gordon looked at him with a raised eyebrow but then Gordon said,

"It's been getting worse every day, even though we throw some scumbag in jail more appear, plus some of the cops are dirty and their getting paid not to do anything". Bruce nodded his head as he listened then saw that they were pulling into the drive way of Wayne Manor. Alfred was making his way down the steps; it has been five long years since he last saw his old friend. Gordon parked the car then got out.

"Captain Gordon, what do I owe the hon…." Alfred was cut short when he saw the passenger door open and Bruce stepped out. "Master Bruce" said Alfred,

"Hello old friend" replied Bruce with a smile, he made his way over and gave Alfred a hug, and they were too busy that they didn't notice Gordon was already gone. They walked into Manor side by side. "I'm sorry I ran away Alfred but there were things I need to get done and I still have one more thing to do before my birthday tonight" said Bruce as they entered the kitchen. He takes a sip of his tea then says, "That night my father died, he gave me a list of things I need to do before my eighteenth birthday, one of them was to travel to the Middle East and learn five different forms of martial arts from five different instructors" he said as he put his cup down.

"Meet anyone interesting?" asked Alfred, Bruce nodded then said,

"I met a man and his daughter; they were a part of this secret society called the League of Shadows. Their mission was to save the world"

"Sounds wonderful sir"

"Not if their way of saving the world is to kill innocent people" replied Bruce, Alfred goes to respond when the doorbell goes off. Bruce gets up and walks out to the hallway then opens the door to reveal his three oldest friends Vicki Vale, Ethan Bennett and Jason Blade. Their jaws fell open when they saw Bruce standing in front of them. They each took turns hugging Bruce then he lead them to the kitchen where Bruce saw that Alfred had put out three extra cups. Bruce then turned his attention to Jason. "So Jason, what are you up too?" he asked,

"I'm actually the proud owner of Blade Enterprises out in New York" replied Jason,

"That's fantastic, so Vicki how's life at the Gotham Gazette?" he asked while Alfred poured tea.

"Same old, same old Bruce, murders and muggings" she replied,

"Those will stop once I graduate from the police academy" responded Ethan, this made Bruce and Jason chuckle. "What? I'm going to be the best Detective on the force" he spat, Bruce just shook his head but then he became serious and said,

"Someone has to step up and start cleaning up Gotham" Vicki laughed then said,

"No one has the guts, and no one is brave enough cause their scared" Bruce looked at Alfred who was looking back at him. Unfortunately his friends couldn't stay so he said goodbye then turned back around to see Alfred standing there. "Something on your mind Alfred?" asked Bruce, to which Alfred replied,

"What did you mean by what you said earlier?"

"I'm just saying that someone needs to step up and start cleaning up Gotham" Bruce then reached over and took a set of keys off its hook. "Alfred, I'll be right back, I'm going to go pay a visit to Wayne Enterprises" then without letting Alfred respond he walked out the front door.

**Wayne Enterprises**

Bruce walked off the elevator and ahead of him he saw a woman sitting behind a desk so he walked up to her. The woman looked up and said, "Welcome to Wayne Enterprises, how can I help you?" Bruce looked at the woman and smiled then asked,

"Is Mr. Howard in?"

"He is but he's in a meeting Mr.…"

"Wayne", Bruce didn't let the woman say another word; Bruce went to the other pair of door then opened them. A man who had his back to Bruce turned around and as he was he was saying,

"Ms. Wilson you I'm in a…. Bruce!" said the man,

"Mr. Howard" replied Bruce with a smile,

"Your…." Mr. Howard began to say and Bruce said,

"Alive and kicking?" Bruce watched with a smile as Howard and the other members of the board look at him dumbfounded then Bruce said, "Mr. Howard, I'm here on business"

"What sort of business?" asked Mr. Howard and Bruce replied,

"I'm here to take back control of my father's company and oh… Your fired" again Mr. Howard looked at Bruce dumbfounded.

"What?" asked a somewhat confused Mr. Howard so Bruce once again said,

"Your fired and this nice man, I met in the elevator on the way up here, is now going to take your job" the door opened again and in walked an African American man. He was three years older than Bruce, and his name was Luscious Fox. "Hello again Mr. Fox" said Bruce with smile.

"Good to see you again Mr. Wayne" replied Fox,

"If anyone disagrees with my choice of making Mr. Fox the head of the board then well you know where the door is" said Bruce, the one who left was Mr. Howard while the rest of the board stayed in their seats. "Good to see that you all trust me, Mr. Fox I'll leave you to your business for I have some other things to take care of" said Bruce so with that he left the room. He took the elevator down into the A&R sector, when the door opened and he stepped out, looking around the room is when the memories started coming back to him. He remembered coming here as a kid and that's when he had first Mr. Fox.

Bruce walked over to the spot, he remembered placing his things then moved the file cabinet out of the way then kicked the wall in make a hole. He crouched down then reached pulling out bag, he smile to see that his things were still there. Then turned and walked off back to the elevator.

**Wayne Manor **

Bruce walked into the great hall wearing a black tux; he heard many happy birthday wishes as he entered the room. He put on a smile and nodded at them but then his smile faded. He didn't know any of these people; a real smile appeared when he saw his three friends Jason, Vickie and Ethan enter the room. He began to make his way over to them but a hand stopped him, he turned to see Captain James Gordon standing there. "Hey Captain, its nice to see another friendly face" said Bruce.

"Hey Bruce, listen I came by to inform you that we arrested a guy matching parents killer but we need you to come down and confirm it" replied Gordon, Bruce stared at Gordon with wide eyes then he nodded his head. Bruce followed Gordon out into the hallway. They got into Gordon's car and took off towards GCPD.

Bruce followed Gordon inside then down to where other police officers and detectives stood surrounding a window. "Move aside, let the Captain though" came the voice of Officer Montoya. Bruce walked up to the glass and looked inside, on the other side sat a man. "Is it him Mr. Wayne?" asked Montoya,

"I don't know, I would have to see his face" replied Bruce, Montoya nodded then she went inside. She grabbed the man's head then lifted it up so Bruce could see his face. Bruce's eyes widen, he saw the features, the messy hair and the pointy nose. Bruce felt anger and hurt rise inside of him. He wanted to go in their and beat the man who took his parents away from him instead he turned his to face Gordon then nodded his head.

Bruce rushed outside and threw up, he stood up then reached into pocket of the coat that Alfred had given him. He felt a piece a paper so he pulled it out, there was writing on the paper but surprised Bruce that it wasn't his, Alfred, his mother, or his father's but someone else's.

_I delivered your parents killer… but this is the only time I'll help cause in a few years I'm coming for you_

_- The Head Of The Court_

**Thanks for reading and please review**_  
_


	3. An Old Friend

**Hey what's up? I'm back again for the third time to day anyway I made sure to edit the mistakes that I had in the eariler version so once again enjoy oh make sure to check out ****Green Lantern: The First Flight by me anyways if you like. Make sure to also check out The Man Of Steel by deadman68 and The Fastest Man Alive by Invader Abigail.**

**Check these out as well:**

**CommunitiesComicsDC SuperheroesDC Universe Earth 30**

**ForumsComicsDC SuperheroesDC Universe Earth 30 Story List**

***P.S. PLEASE TELL OTHERS ABOUT THIS STORY AND THE COMMUNITY AND FORUM FOR MY DC Universe Earth 30 thanks if you do**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Batman while Jason Blade goes to deadman68**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome your host Mr. Bruce Wayne," said Luscious Fox, Bruce stood up and walked to the podium at the front of the stage. Bruce looked around the crowd; he looked behind him to see his other friend Jason Blade sitting next to Fox who had a smile on his face. Bruce once again turned to face the audience then he cleared his throat before speaking.

"Thank you Mr. Fox, Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming, Gotham just like every city in the world went though hard times but we shouldn't be thinking of the past… No we should be looking towards the future and so starting next month Wayne Enterprises along with Blade Enterprises owned by my good friend Jason Blade will start to manufacturing the necessary things to push not only Gotham but the whole country into the future" he said. A smile spread across face when his statement was met with cheers and applause from the crowd.

Bruce walked around talking with some of the folks; he remembered that he was meeting Vickie and Ethan at some magic show that they had convinced him to attend with them. He thanked everyone for coming then walked outside, he climbed into his car and Alfred pulled off towards the next destination.

"Where is Bruce, he doesn't come then it's the tenth time he's made plans with us and then bailed on us" said a irritated Ethan, he earned a slap on his arm by Vicki who came to Bruce's defense by saying,

"Don't worry Ethan, he'll make it…. Besides you have to remember he's coming from a public speech"

"How come the paper didn't ask you to cover it?" he asked,

"Because I'm only an intern, I won't be a full time reporter for the company until I graduate from High School which starts next week" she responded, Ethan goes to say something when Bruce appeared in the seat next to him. "See told you he'd be here" she said before sticking her tongue out at him. The three friends turned their attention to the stage for the show was starting. "Say Bruce, why couldn't Jason join us again?" Vicki whispered across the table to him.

"He said something about going back to New York City tonight to get a head start on the Future Project" he replied. Bruce watched as a girl about his age walked out onto the stage and when he saw his face that's when he recognized her. "Zana?" he said, his words caught the attention of Ethan who leaned over and said,

"You know her?" Bruce realized that he had spoken out loud than he had intended so he quickly shook his head no. He continues to watch show not paying attention to anyone around him. The last time he had seen Zatanna was when he was fourteen, he had showed up on her father Zatara's front step. He asked Zatara to train him to be an escape artist, he stayed with the two until he was sixteen which was when was able to master the hardest trick of escaping from a tank filled with water and placed in a straight jacket. He failed the first four times but the fifth time he did it. After accomplishing the final trick he had to leave to finish the list his father had given him.

_Flashback_

_Bruce who had gone under the name John Smith had just escaped the tank, Zatara handed him a towel as he leaped down. Zatara was talking to him but Bruce was distracted cause he saw Zatanna enter one of her father's magic cabinet. Bruce followed the man as he made his way over to the cabinet, he watched as Zatara opened the door but found no one inside but after closing it then tapped the cabinet that's when Zatanna came flying out but Bruce was there to catch her. _

_Zatara left the two teens alone, Bruce could tell that Zatanna was upset so he said, "What's wrong Zana?" he put her down then watched as she started to walk away._

"_You know, you're the only one who calls me Zana…." She spun around to face him then said, "I hate it, I'm mad at you...why do you have to leave?" she added. Bruce took a deep breath then said,_

"_It's complicated, I promise that I'll write you" Zatanna rolled her eyes then grabbed him pulling him closer to her. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, then walked away. She started to giggle so he asked, "What's so funny?" she turned around and said,_

"_It's going to be hard for you to leave when I handcuffed you to the ladder" Bruce raised an eyebrow then looked down. She had indeed handcuffed him; he looked up and saw her back to him so he began to pick the lock. When he broke the lock, he climbed up the ladder but instead of leaving right away he turned around and looked down. He watched as she turned to see that he was gone then he could the sound of her crying. It killed him that he had done that to her but he had to leave so he stood up and left._

_End Flashback_

Bruce came back into reality and saw that the show was over, "Bruce, want to go get something to eat?" came Vicki's voice form his side. He turned to face her and said,

"I'll take a rain check on that Vicki" then without another word, he stood up and made his way to the back. He came to a stop at Zatanna's changing room, he took a deep breath before opening the door. She stood in front of him with her back to him,

"Marty, I told you that I don't want to be bugged" she said,

"Not even to see an old friend?" Bruce replied, he watched as she spun around on her heels to face him. "Hello Zana" he said, he watched as she walked towards him then before he could react she slapped across his face. "Okay I deserved that," he said as he rubbed his face.

"How could you think you could just waltz back up into my life John?" she barked at him, he saw the hurt in her eyes so he grabbed her and even though she fought him he brought her into a hug which calmed her down. "You said you would write and you never did," she said in between sobs.

"I know, I wanted to, I really did" he replied, they pulled away; he could still see the hurt in her eyes. He took another deep breath then said, "Zana, there's something I have to tell you…." She placed her hand on his mouth then said,

"That your name isn't really John Smith but really Bruce Wayne?" he stared at her with wide eyes then she said, "Your probably wondering how I know that…. I've been in Gotham since last month, I saw your picture in the newspaper then I saw the name Bruce Wayne above it so I put two and two together just know that I'm not mad… I know that you did that to protect yourself and everyone else you met and life here in Gotham". She finally pulled her hand away from off his mouth.

Bruce stared at her then said, "You would like to grab some dinner?" she smiled then nodded her head. He waited for her outside; when she emerged he stood in awe at what he saw. "Zana… you look beautiful," he said, he watched as she blushed then he felt her wrap her arm around his so he led her outside. They walked down the sidewalk but the sound of a woman screaming caught their attention.

"Help… that man stole my purse!" shouted a woman, Bruce looked up and saw a man run past him and Zatanna. Bruce turned to her and said,

"Stay here" Bruce took off after the man, he continued to chase him until he able to launch himself into the air and tackles the purse-snatcher to the ground. Bruce rolls and gets up, the man stands then pulls out a small knife then he takes a swing at Bruce who ducked the attack then grabbed the man's arm twisting it to his back. Bruce didn't have to wait long as a GCPD patrol car pulled up and Captain Gordon emerged from the passenger seat. "Evening Gordon" said Bruce.

"How is that you seem to be in the right place at the right time?" asked Gordon, Bruce let out a chuckle then handed the man to Gordon then he said,

"Just lucky I guess" Bruce turned to see Zatanna and the woman making their way over to them. Bruce bent over and picked up the purse then handed it to the woman. "Here you go ma'am," he said,

"Thank you kind sir" she replied then turned and walked away with Gordon to answer some questions. Bruce turned to face Zatanna who he caught beaming at him. He smiled then she took his arm once more and they started walking again. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her smiling at him so he finally said,

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing really, it's just thought it was sweet of you to do what you did" she replied,

"What?" chasing after that purse-snatcher? I did what anyone else should've done and that's to help someone out" he responded. "So Zana, what brought you to Gotham" he asked after a long period of silence.

"After my father passed away, I needed a place to stay and so I came to Gotham but to be a true teenager I started going to high school at Gotham High and which I'm going back to tomorrow what about you?" she replied,

"I'm sorry about your Father" he said, she smiled then said,

"Do you still go to school?" Bruce totally forgot; he technically was still in high school even though he hadn't been in school since he was thirteen. He saw that she was waiting for a response so he said,

"Well since I haven't been in school since I was thirteen, I don't know if they'd let me go back but I'll try my best to come" he saw her smile. They came to a stop outside a motel, "This is where you're staying?" he asked,

"Yeah, I mean I'm able to pay cause of the magic shows but that's all I'm able to afford" she replied, Bruce immediately thought of something then said,

"Come and stay with me"

"What?"

"Come and stay with me at my house, it's the least I can do for you"

"I don't know… I mean it's a nice jester and all but…."

"Zana please, I can't let a friend live out of a motel"

"All right Bruce I'll do it" Bruce smiled then called Alfred on his phone who came and picked the two friends. Bruce let her in first then he got in next to her. Whence he shut the door, Alfred took off back towards the Manor. Bruce watched her look out the window as they pulled into the driveway. Bruce got out then walked around the car and opened her door. "A gentleman I see" she said with a giggle, Bruce smiled then led up the steps and inside the house. "You live here? It's amazing"

"Its all thanks to Alfred, while I was gone he took a good care of the place" replied Bruce who escorted her to the dinning room where they saw dinner was waiting for them. "See told you" he said as he pulled out a chair for her, he took the seat next to her.

**Later That Night**

Bruce once again couldn't sleep, so he ventured downstairs and walked into the library where his parent's picture was hanging. "I did everything you asked…. But why do I feel like something is missing" Bruce said out lout to himself. It was weird, it was as if he was waiting for his father to reply but of course he did hear anything. Bruce fell to his knees, "I…. I just feel like there's something more that I can do to help the people of Gotham…. Not just by using Wayne Enterprise but some other way but how… I need… god I'm sorry dad… I failed you" he spoke as tears began to trickle down his cheeks. He felt a presence behind him and knew whom it was.

He felt someone wrap their arms around him, "It's all my fault Zana, if I hadn't done something they would be here right now" Bruce felt some more tears but he then felt them being wiped away. He looked up to see Zatanna staring back at him,

"It's not your fault Bruce, that man choose to do what he did and if your parents were alive to see you now, they would be proud of the man you've become" she said, Bruce smiled then they both stood up and went back upstairs to their rooms.

**THanks for reading Chapter 4 will be up today along with Chapter 5 & 6**


	4. The First Day

**Hey what's up, this is vampireboy45 so after a very stressful day I thought I'd upload this chapter tonight anyways if you remember I asked anyone was willing to write the origin stories to the other founders of the Justice League and so far deadman68 is doing Superman which he just uploaded chapter 2 and RonRon10 will be writing the origins to Wonder Woman so that leaves Flash, Martian Man Hunter and Green Lantern (John Stewart) any ways enjoy! P.S. I introduce three characters in this story, one plays a major part in Bruce in becoming Batman and other two are really recongizable if you think about it so again enjoy!**

***I don't own Batman  
**

Bruce sat in the principal's office at Gotham High; the door opened and in walked the principal. "Well Mr. Wayne, everything seems to be in order, you passed every test and now you are able to join the senior class but can I ask… why this school and not a private school?" said the principal.

"Well Ms. Mallory, I thought I'd attend a school where I actually know some of the student where as if I went to some boring private school where I don't know anyone" Bruce replied with a stern look on his face. He watched as Ms. Mallory smiled then handed him his class schedule, Bruce thanked her then walked out into the hallway. The first person he saw was Zatanna who was waiting for him, he smiled and held up his schedule so she made her way over. Before he could say a word, she took his schedule and matched it up to hers. Bruce looked over her shoulder and saw that they had every class except one together.

Zatanna gave him his class list back then before walking away to meet up with some friends she gave him a peck on his cheek. "Damn Bruce, first day at school and you already have a girl" came a voice Bruce knew well. He turned to see a smiling Ethan Bennett.

"It's not like that Ethan, we're just friends" replied Bruce who then said, "Wait…. What are you doing here?" I thought you were in the police academy?"

"Ah man, they found out that I didn't graduate from high school yet but when I do… they said that I could come back and not lose anything," replied Ethan. The two friends walked into their first class, which was Chemistry, "Ah, man… I hate chemistry," whined Ethan as he took his seat in the back.

"You only hate chemistry cause it's the science and has nothing to do with girls," replied Bruce who took the seat in front of his friend. Bruce looked to the door; Zatanna walked into the room and took the seat on the right on him. The teacher walked in and the class started, Bruce leaned back in his chair as the teacher talked about the lesson plan for the quarter then they were broken up into groups. Bruce walked over and sat next to his lab partner, she had auburn hair and green eyes. "Hi, my name is Bruce" he said with a smile. The girl turned to face him and she said,

"Hello, my name is Andrea Beaumont" the last name seemed familiar to Bruce somehow but he couldn't place it so he shrugged it off. Bruce and Andrea began to work on their project when he turned to her and said,

"I know we just met but how would you like to go out on a date with me?" Bruce waited for her to respond but all she did was smile then turned to face the front. Bruce leaned over to his right where Zatanna was sitting with her lab partner, which happened to be Ethan. "Zana…. I have a question," he whispered to her.

"What?" she whispered back, he goes to say something but stops when he sees the teacher staring at him. The bell rings dismissing everyone. Bruce picks up his book but stops when a piece of paper falls out of it.

_I would be happy to go out with you, pick me up at eight_

_Andrea_

Bruce smiled then tucked the note in his back left pocket; he walked out of the classroom and went straight to his locker then placed his book inside. He closed it then walked to his next class, which was philosophy. Bruce took the first seat in the back; the door opened and in walked a man with brown shaggy hair. He wore glasses that sat on the brink of his nose, the bell rang and the rest of the class entered the room. "Good morning class, my name is Edward Nigma but you may only call me Mr. Nigma or Mr. N," said the man. Mr. Nigma walked around and passed out his syllabus. "Does anyone know the meaning of the word Philosophy?" he asked. No one raised his or her hand until Bruce raised his. "Ah yes Mr.… Wayne, what do you think the answer is?" asked Mr. Nigma.

"There is no right answer cause that question is a philosophical question itself," replied Bruce. The room went quite waiting fro Mr. Nigma to respond and when he did, he said,

"Finally, after all my years of teaching, someone finally gets it!" Bruce looked at his classmates and saw that somewhere giving him the death glare while others looked at him with smiles. The rest of the class time went by fast; Bruce looked at his schedule and noticed that he had one class before lunch. Bruce turned the corner but stopped when he saw Ethan talking to Zatanna. He watched as Zatanna walked away and Ethan was making his way towards Bruce.

"Hey Bruce, how was Mr. N's class?" he asked,

"It was fine despite that some of the class hates me, say what you and Zatanna talking about?" replied Bruce and Ethan responded by saying,

"Oh that… Well I just asked her out, I mean that's okay right? I mean it's not like you two are together" Bruce rolled eyes cause he saw sick of Ethan bring that up so he said,

"For the last time, its' not like that… anyways just promise me that you'll take care of her cause if you don't then I'll hunt you down and make sure you never graduate" said Bruce with a smile. He watched as Ethan just stared at him with a scared expression then he said,

"You know what Bruce…. Sometimes you scare me," Bruce's smile gets bigger then he says,

"I'll see you at lunch Ethan" he then walked past his friend and made his way to his next class, which was History. Bruce walked down the hall then entered the room and took the desk in-between Zatanna and Vicki. "Hey guys," he said,

"Hey Bruce" they replied at the same time, Bruce chuckled then the teacher Mr. Maximillian Zeus, who stopped when he saw Bruce. Bruce stares back at him then watches as Maximillian takes his spot in front of the class. Everyone except Bruce, Vickie and Zatanna were talking so in order to get their attention Mr. Zeus dropped a textbook on the desk of the student in front of him. Everyone quickly turned his or her attention to the front.

"Ah, now that I have your attention we can begin, History is a great… No the greatest aspect of humanity and that's what I plan on teaching you this quarter now if you feel like this is just a waste of your time then I can tell you right now that you are free to leave because I refuse to waste my time teaching anyone who feels that history is nothing but a piece of shit" said Mr. Zeus. No body moved from their seats, which brought a smile to his face so he continued. "Before I even begin talking about anything historical…. I'm going to give you a test to see if you actually know anything about our nation's history".

**Later That Day**

Bruce and Zatanna walked though the front door of Wayne Manor, "So wait, just because you answered a question correctly, they gave you the death glare?" asked a surprised Zatanna. Bruce nodded with a smile on his face, the two teens walked into the dinning area where they saw a tray of cookies waiting for them. "Cookies…. Okay its official, Alfred is the best ever," said excited Zatanna. Bruce shook his head then took a seat across from her.

"What did you think of Mr. Zeus' class?" he asked as he took his books out of his bag and placed them on the table in front of him.

"I thought he was a little harsh to those who scored low on the test" she replied before taking a bite out her cookie. "So Bruce, I hear you have a date with Andrea" said Zatanna. The question made Bruce choke on his cookie.

"How the hell did you hear about that?" he asked, she rolled her eyes then said,

"Bruce, I'm not stupid…. I have ears and I saw the note" Bruce's eye's lit up then he said,

"How? Its still in my pocket?" he quickly reached into his pocket and found out that the note was still there. He looked up and saw the look on her face, he had been caught red handed. "How…. how did you do that?" he asked still having a shocked expression on his face. Zatanna let out a smile laugh then said,

"A magician never reveals her secrets"

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review thanks again everyone!**


	5. Double Date

**Hey long time no see, anyways this is the next chapter in the Origins of Batman and of course I'm still asking if anyone is willing to do the origins of Martian Man Hunter, Flash and Green Lantern (John Stewart) hell if you know someone who would be willing to do them then tell them to PM me cause It would be real weird to do a Justice League Story with just Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman so please I'm literally on my knees begging for someone who is willing to write those origin stories. Anyways Enjoy!**

***I don't own Batman only well... No one ha wrong story I'm thinking of my Batman Beyond Rebirth fanfic  
**

It was six o'clock, which meant that both Bruce and Zatanna had to get ready for the respected dates. In nearly two hours Bruce was to pick up Andrea so he quickly placed the tie around his neck for some stupid reason he was unable to tie that the damn thing. Bruce turned to face the doorway and saw Alfred standing there, "Having trouble Master Bruce?" he said with what Bruce had caught was a hint of sarcasm. Alfred walked over and fixed his tie then stood back to see the young man dressed in the only formal wear Bruce could find in his father's closest that actually fit him. Bruce walked out of his bedroom and went down the steps into the main hallway where he saw Zatanna waiting for Ethan to show up.

"So Ethan still hasn't shown up yet?" he asked, Zatanna shook her head then their attention was caught when the doorbell went off. They both looked out the peephole to see one Ethan Bennett standing on the other side holding flowers. "Well there you go, now make sure your home by ten" said Bruce teaseling, He moved out of the way just as Zatanna tried to hit him in the arm. Bruce smiled as he watched her leave then turned and walked to the other side of the mansion that was connected to the garage. Not really caring which car he was going to drive, he hopped into the first one he came to then drove off into the city.

He pulled up to the large gate, he opened his window then pressed the intercom button, _"Yes?" _came a heavy voice, Bruce let out a breath then said,

"Hi, My name is Bruce Wayne and I'm here to pick up Andrea for our date" he didn't get a response from the other side and then the gate opened up so he drove though. Just as he pulled up to the front door, Andrea came out and got into the passenger side. "I don't need to go inside do I? And you know meet your father?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, Andrea shook her head so he drove off to nice Italian restaurant in Gotham. Bruce pulled up the front and got out, he made his way around the car then opened the passenger door, taking her hand and helping her out. He gave gives his keys to the valet then walked arm in arm with Andrea inside.

Bruce looked around and saw Ethan and Zatanna sitting alone at a table near the window. Bruce smiled as he got an idea so they made their way over to them. "Well fancy seeing you two here" he said when they reached the table, both Ethan and Zatanna looked up, they smiled when they saw their friend and his date. "Mind if we join you?" he asked,

"Bruce I don't think they'll allow that?" said Ethan with a raised eyebrow but Bruce wasn't paying attention as he was motion for the maître' to bring over a table and two chairs.

"Well they should since I own the place," replied Bruce with a smile, Bruce pulled out the chair next to Zatanna and when Andrea sat down he pushed the chair back in thus he took the chair next to Ethan. "So how are you guys doing so far?" he asked with a chide smile plastered on his face,

"Everything was great, we saw a movie and now we're having dinner," replied Zatanna, Bruce noticed that she was hiding something so he made a mental note of talking to her later about it. Their waiter walked over and took their order then left, "So Andrea, did Bruce tell you the new plans his company has to bring Gotham?" she asked with a smile towards Bruce who gives her a glare.

Andrea smiles and then says, "Actually he has and I have to agree with what he and Jason Blade have planned" this time Bruce smiles and then the waiter brings out their food so they start eating. After a while both girls went to the bathroom leaving Bruce and Ethan alone.

"So Ethan, how do you think the date is going?" Bruce asked his friend, he watched his friend take a deep breath then Ethan said,

"Like Zatanna said, it's going fine…"

"But?"

"I don't think there's going to be a second date, I mean don't get me wrong I like her in all but I think we would be better friends"

Bruce goes to speak but stops when the girls returned, the two men being the gentlemen they are paid the bills. Bruce and Andrea walked out the front door just as his car pulled up so they got in. After closing the door for her, he went around and got in the driver seat, "Thanks for a wonderful time Bruce" she said with a smile, which he retuned being driving out of the parking lot. When Bruce pulled up the gate this time, he didn't have to worry about the security gate as it opened as he approached so he pulled up the drive way stopping right in front of the front door. He got out then went around opening the door for her, they both walked up the steps and stopped when they reached the front door. "Like I said Bruce, I had a wonderful time tonight" she said with smile.

"Same here" he said with a smile, silence stirred between them then they kissed but the happy moment was broken when the front door opened. Both teens blushed then said goodbye, Andrea kissed him on the cheek before going inside and Bruce walked down the steps getting into his car.

**Wayne Manor**

Bruce entered the manor though the garage, he walked into the kitchen and pulled a glass from the cupboard then the milk from the fridge. After putting the milk back in the fridge that's when Zatanna walked into the kitchen and saw that there was glass of milk out for her as well. "So is there something you want to talk about?" he asked before taking a sip of his milk,

"I take it Ethan told you that there won't be a second date?" she asked, Bruce shook his head then said,

"I kind of figured that out when I knew you were hiding something"

Zatanna took a deep breath then said, "Bruce I have a secret…. Something that want to tell you but I'm afraid"

"Zana, you're my best friend, you can tell me anything"

"What would you say if…. I swung a different way?"

Bruce wiped his forehead then said, "That's it? I thought you had committed some crime" he saw her look at him so he said, "Zana, I don't care, you my friend and I always will be no matter what"

She walked over and gave him a peck on his cheek then said goodnight leaving him in the kitchen alone. He left the kitchen then made his way back to the library, he stopped and looked up at the picture of his parents then said, "Goodnight mom and dad" Bruce turned and walked to his room so he go to bed.

**Thanks for reading**


	6. Chirstmas Time

**It's Christmas time in Gotham ladies and gentlemen so enjoy this brand new chapter, ****check Green Lantern: The First Flight anyways if you like. Make sure to also check out The Man Of Steel by deadman68 and The Fastest Man Alive by Invader Abigail. will lead to Earth 30's version of Justice League.  
**

**Check these out as well:**

**CommunitiesComicsDC SuperheroesDC Universe Earth 30**

**ForumsComicsDC SuperheroesDC Universe Earth 30 Story List**

***P.S. PLEASE TELL OTHERS ABOUT THIS STORY AND THE COMMUNITY AND FORUM FOR MY DC Universe Earth 30 thanks if you do**

_December 24__th __1980- Christmas Eve_

Bruce was sitting alone at a small diner in the city; he was waiting for Andrea to show so he could give her his Christmas present to her. They have been dating for five months now, he looked at his watch seeing the time he let out a sign then stood up and left. He placed his hands into his pockets; he felt the ring in his pocket…. It was a promise ring. He walked down the sidewalk going past an alleyway but stopped when he saw something out the corner of his eye. He backpedaled then turned to look, in the ally he saw a girl his age crouched down and he could hear that she had been crying. He walks down to her, "Are you okay?" he asked, she looked up and when she saw him she smiled then suddenly before Bruce could react she threw her arms around him.

He goes to say something but she suddenly pulls away then takes off running, he shakes his head of confusion. He shrugs his shoulders then places his hands back into his pockets but that's when he realizes that the ring is gone. "You got to be kidding me" he mutters in surprise, he runs out of the alley then scans the ground. He spots her so he takes off running of course she spots him so she takes off running, he weaves in and out of the ground trying not to run into anyone. He must've been chasing her across town cause he ended up in the narrows, the place where the drug lords and prostitutes hanged around. He pulls his coat collar up not wanting to draw attention to himself and so he again scans the crowd…. Well the small crowd but has no luck.

Bruce can't believe it…. It's Christmas Eve and the ring was stolen right from his pocket. He places his hands back into his pockets and hangs his then starts making his way back home. He nears the corner but hears a commotion coming from above him, "Hey you!" Bruce looks up to see a girl two years younger than him staring down at him. He opens to say something but instead she drops something out her window and he catches the object. He opens his hands and his eyes open wide when he sees that it's the box, he quickly opens it and sees that the ring is still inside. He goes to close it but stops when he sees a note attached to the lid of the box.

_Make sure to keep an eye on your things _

_Selena Kyle_

Bruce lets out a deep breath then starts walking again, he doesn't hear the car approaching from behind. He hears the horn so he turns just as the back window rolls down, to his surprise it was Andrea "Bruce? What are you doing in the Narrows?" she asked. Bruce raised his arms in the air, she opened the door so he hopped in next to her, "Sorry about missing our date but my father hired a new driver and he doesn't seem to know his way around Gotham or where a SIMPLE DINER IS!" she said raising her voice making sure the driver heard her.

"It's okay Andrea, in fact you wouldn't believe the day I've had today but the thing that matters now is that we're here and I can give you this" he said, he reached into his pocket then pulled out the small black box and then handed it to her. She raised an eyebrow then her eyes widened when she saw what was inside. "It's a promise ring…. I know we've only been dating for five months but I thought this would be a perfect gift," he said as she placed it on her finger.

"Bruce it's beautiful," she said then pressed her lips to his, they pull apart, "So Bruce tell me, what were you doing down there?" she asked, Bruce took a breath then said,

"I had to get the ring back, some girl stole it from my pocket but I got it back with the help of some girl named Selena" he waited for her to respond but she was looking at her new ring so he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

The limo pulled up to Wayne Manor so Bruce kissed Andrea one more time then said that he'd see her tomorrow at his party. He walked up the steps then after waving bye to Andrea one last time he went inside. Just as she he shut the door Zatanna came running down the steps then stopped right in front of him, "Who's Oliver Queen?" she asked, Bruce was confused at first then he realized who she was talking about so he said,

"He's like me, a man who everyone thought was dead cause the boat he and his father was wrecked then five years later he surprised his family and friends by walking though the front door… Why do you ask?"

_December 25__th__- Christmas Day_

The main hall was filled with talk and laughter from the guests at Bruce's holiday party he was throwing at Wayne Manor. Bruce made sure to talk to each and everyone of them, after talking to Mr. Fox he turned but stopped short when someone grabbed his arm, he turned to see that it was Zatanna so he smiled then entered the dining hall. "Bruce Wayne" came a voice from behind so they stop and turn around to see man and woman standing next to him.

"Oliver Queen, I'm surprised to see you here outside Star City, with you running your father's business and all" replied Bruce. Oliver chuckled at Bruce's comment then said,

"Well you know Bruce, I would rather be hands on with the decisions of my company then leave in the hands of a man who worked in AR his whole life" Zatanna and along with the woman who had been with Oliver walked away not wanting to hear anymore from the two men.

"Well they sure know how to pull punches don't they" said Zatanna sarcasticly, the woman laughed then said,

"Well Oliver is just being Oliver, I'm Dinah by the way"

"Zatanna"

"Wait…. Is your father the famous Zatara?" asked Dinah, Zatanna nodded her head then Dinah said, "I went to one of his shows and I was amazed, I mean he knows how to wow a crowd even though I know it was real" Zatanna stopped short of taking a sip of her punch and looked up.

"What did you just say?"

"I know it wasn't fake… Just like I know that magic is real and you can cast spells, real spells not the fake ones you read about in books or see in the movies" replied Dinah, then before Zatanna could say anything Dinah grabbed her wrist and pulled her out into the courtyard in the back. "Watch this…." Dinah closed her eyes and took a long deep breath then let out a supersonic bird like scream it destroyed the statue. Dinah turned and looked at a shocked Zatanna, "So what do you think?" she asked,

"That was…" Zatanna started to say, Dinah thinking that Zatanna was going to shun her turned to look away, "That was freaking awesome". Dinah's eyes lit up so she spun around with a smile on her face so the two new friends made their way back inside but stopped at the door way. Zatanna looked up and her eyes widened in shock at what she saw, Dinah looked up as well and saw the hanging mistletoe hanging there. "Well… this awkward" Zatanna said, as her cheeks became rosy red. She goes to say some more but before she can Dinah crushes her lips to Zatanna's and instead of pulling away Zatanna pressed back.

Bruce had finally walked away from Oliver and made his way over to where Ethan, Vickie and Jason were standing. "Man Bruce you look like you're about to pop a blood vessel" said Jason when he saw his friend.

"That's the only thing I want to pop" Bruce growled in response, he poured a cup of punch for himself then downed the whole thing. He was about to say more but stopped when Andrea appeared at his side. "You made it," he said finally smiling for the first time since talking with Oliver Queen.

"Sorry I'm late but my father insisted that I had to go with him to visit my Aunt and Uncle" she replied before kissing him on the cheek.

"All right party goers let's dance" shouted Ethan, the friends cheered in response, around one thirty in the morning everyone had left leaving Bruce, Zatanna, Alfred and the clean up crew alone. Bruce and Zatanna sat in the living room watching TV when Alfred came inside.

"Anything else sir before I head off to bed?" asked Alfred, both of then shook their heads so Alfred said goodnight then went to bed. Bruce turned and looked at Zatanna who seemed to smiling about something.

"Who is she?" he asked, Zatanna jumped and turned to face him, "Zana, I know that your hiding something so tell me… who is she?" he said, Zatanna took a long deep breath then said,

"Dinah, she came here with Oliver, we went outside to talk then when she came back in we saw the mistletoe then before I could say anything… she kissed me and I kissed back." Bruce smiled then got up and leaning down kissed her on the forehead before walking out of the room but stopped and turned then said,

"I'm happy for you Zana"

**Thanks for reading, please review this story**


	7. New Years Eve

**Hey what's up? I'm back with seventh chapter in this story, now I introduce even more familiar characters that we should all recognize from a certain Batman animated movie anyways enjoy oh make sure to check out ****Green Lantern: The First Flight by me Make sure to also check out The Man Of Steel by deadman68 and The Fastest Man Alive by Invader Abigail.**

**Check these out as well:**

**CommunitiesComicsGeneralDC Universe Earth 30**

**ForumsComicsDC SuperheroesDC Universe Earth 30 Story List**

***P.S. PLEASE TELL OTHERS ABOUT THIS STORY AND THE COMMUNITY AND FORUM FOR MY DC Universe Earth 30 thanks if you do**

_December 31__st__, 1980- New Years Eve_

Bruce had never been as nervous as he was right now, tonight he was going to meet Andrea's father for the first time. He was again fidgeting with his bow tie but instead of Alfred coming in to help it was Zatanna. "Stupid tie, don't know why I even bother with this crap" he said as she started to fix it but then he stopped her. He reached up and pulled it out then said, "You know what? Screw the tie I'll go without one" they walked out of the room but stopped when Alfred stepped in front of him. "Alfred?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, without saying a word Alfred held out a bow tie so Bruce took it and turning to Zatanna who smiled then tied it for him.

He walked down the steps then climbed into his awaiting car, he turned the key then started the car. He drove though the dark forest pass the waterfall that he remembers playing in as a kid with his friends but his happiness ended when he reached the city. Everywhere he looked something was happening, people walking home in the cold weather or another civilian was mugging someone and it killed him that he couldn't do anything to help. He pounded a fist on the steering wheel and drove on, he after coming to a final stop at the gates to the house he reached out and pressed the red intercom button.

"_State your business"_

Bruce leaned out the window and said, "I'm Bruce Wayne…. Here for Andrea" the gate opened so he drove though. He pulled up and saw a man in a red vest waiting for him; he stepped out then handed his keys to the man who drove his car to be parked. He walked up the steps and before he could knock on the door it was opened. He smiled when he saw that it was Andrea who had opened the door, "You look beautiful Andrea" he said with a smile which earned him a laugh from her.

"Thank you and might I say that you look dashing as always Bruce" she said before taking his arm and leading him into the main room where there were many other people. Bruce wouldn't lie if he said he wasn't a little nervous as he was in a room full of strangers, a man tall man with brown hair and wearing a brown suit with a dark blue tie, the man's name was Carl Beaumont.

"This must be the Bruce Wayne I've heard so much about," he said with a smile which Bruce returned and as well shook the man's hand. "Andrea tells me that you gave her a promise…" but before Carl could finish his eyes grew wide as he looked behind Bruce. Both Bruce and Andrea turned to see an older looking man, he used a cane to walk but what Bruce noticed was that he was with two other men, all wearing suits. Bruce knew the older man, not personally but everyone rich or poor knew the man was, his name was Salvatore Valestra while the other two were Charles "Chucky" Sol and Buzz Bronski.

Carl moved past his daughter and Bruce making his way over to the newly arrived guests. The four men soon left the room, Bruce became curious and so he turned to Andrea and said, "Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, third door on the right you can't miss it" she replied, Bruce smiled then left the room but not before swiping a empty glass cup off a waiter's tray when he wasn't looking. He walked down the hall; he kept walking but stopped when he heard voices, he leaned closer but couldn't hear anything so he quietly placed the glass against the door then pressed his ear to the other end.

"_We have been patient with you Beaumont…. But It's about time you give us what we are owed" _

"_Come… come Chucky I need some more time"_

"_WE GAVE YOU SIX MONTHS TO REPLAY US YOU IDIOT"_

"_Calm down Buzz…. Listen to my words carefully Carl… You have until the end of the next month to repay us"_

When the talking stopped that's when Bruce knew that they were about to leave the room so he quickly walked away and entered the bathroom. He waited a couple of minutes before exiting the bathroom but left the glass behind, he just as he closed the door when a young man appeared next to him. "Well… well if it isn't Bruce Wayne" Bruce turned to face the new comer and became confused as he didn't recognize the man standing there. "My apologizes…. My name is Arthur Reeves… future city councilman Arthur Reeves," the man said as he stuck out his hand. Bruce didn't like him and that was because he was too confident when he said that he was going to be a future city councilman. Being polite Bruce shook his hand and then walked away leaving him.

He entered the main room, looking around he found Andrea talking to her father Carl. He walked over to join them, "Ah there you are Bruce" Andrea said when she saw him. He smiled but then said,

"I was just…." He started to say when he was tapped on the shoulder; he turned to see a young man standing there. "Yes?" he asked

"Sorry to interrupt but Mr. Wayne has a phone call in the hall" replied the young man, Bruce walked out into the hall and picked up the phone,

"Hello?"

"_Ah Bruce… it's me Luscious Fox, Alfred gave me this number to reach you"_

"Ah Luscious what can I do for you?"

"_I didn't mean to bother you but there are some complications coming up that I need you to take a look at as soon as possible" _

"I'll be right there" Bruce replied then hung up the phone, he walked back into the room and walked right over to Andrea. "I'm sorry Andrea but I must leave… that was Mr. Fox and there are some complications that I must look at" he said to her then said, "I'll see you… tomorrow I fly to New York City for a business meeting with the manager down there so how about we have dinner when I come back?" she nodded her head. He kissed her on the cheek then left Beaumont estate, the waited for the valet to bring his car up to him then after tipping the young man he hopped into the driver seat then drove out of the drive way.

**Wayne Enterprises**

The elevator opened on the top floor and Bruce walked out, he walked to Fox's office and knocked on the door. "Come in" came a voice from the other side so Bruce opened the door and walked in. "Ah Bruce thanks for coming so fast" Fox said when he saw him, Bruce took a seat in front of the desk.

"You said something about complications? What kind of complication?" he asked him to which Fox replied,

"I was going over our most recent finances and I noticed a large spike in the last couple of weeks and I was wondering if you knew anything?" Bruce had to think about it then he remembered what he had used them for but couldn't tell Fox the real reason he made something up,

"I… ah had borrowed some money for a couple trips I plan on take later this year sorry it totally slipped my mind" Bruce replied with his trademark fake smile.

"Bruce…. We may not be that great of friends but please don't lie to me" Fox said, Bruce's smile died as he been caught. "Now I understand that you don't want to tell me right now but please next time inform me that your going to take money out of the company I mean you can since your name is on the company but tell me so I can add it to the ledger". Bruce nodded his head then stood, he went to open the door but stop and turned to face Fox again and said,

"I had planned to do something but I've put that off but if I ever decided to continue it then I'll let you know so that nothing is hidden between us" with that Bruce opened the door and walked out.

**Wayne Manor**

Bruce entered the manor though the garage, he un-did his tie as he entered the living room. He found Zatanna sitting on the couch watching the New Years Eve special, he pulled off his tie and jacket then took a seat next to Zatanna. "Bruce your home early…. Something happen" she said, Bruce shook his head then the three of them started counting down as the ball started to drop.

10….

9….

8….

7….

6….

5….

4….

3….

2…

1….

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they shouted as the ball reached the end of the pole, after drinking some more champagne before deciding that they should head off to bed as Bruce was heading to Texas tomorrow while Zatanna was heading to Star City to visit Dinah.

"Goodnight Bruce"

"Goodnight Zana"

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review thanks again**


	8. The City That Never Sleeps

**Hello everyone, now I have to admit I wasn't going to upload this story until I had finished writing out the whole story but I knew that it would bug me if I didn't so here is the final chapter until I can successfully write out the whole story so until then check out these other stories:**

**1. Man of Steel by deadman68**

**2. Amazon Princess by deadman68**

**3. The Fastest Man Alive by Invader Abigail**

**4. Arrow by deadman68.**

**NOTE! THIS IS A CROSSOVER WITH AMAZON PRINCESS BY deadman68.**

***I don't own Batman that goes to DC Comics while Jason Blade goes to deadman68**

Bruce awoke when he felt the plane touch the ground, he looked out the window to see that he had arrived in New York City. He stood then after grabbing his suitcase he walked to the door to see the a red headed woman whom Bruce knew as Katherine Kane or as she liked to be called Kate standing next to a woman he had never seen before. There was no lie he found the woman beautiful but he also knew that he was in a relationship with Andrea. He put on a smile as he walked over to them, "Kate, it seems like it's been forever" he said when he reached them and he gave her a hug then kissed her on the cheek.

"It's good to see you again too Bruce" she said, "This is my personal assistant Diana Prince" she said talking about the dark headed woman standing next to her. Bruce smiled then shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to met you Mr. Wayne" Diana said, Bruce chuckled then said,

"Please call me Bruce, Mr. Wayne was my father." The three got inside the awaiting limo, "Where you able to contact Jason about the meeting?" he asked as the limo made it's way to the local Wayne Enterprises.

"Every call we made ended with his voicemail" Diana responded. Bruce let out a small laugh then said,

"Don't take it personally, he does it to everyone including to myself but don't worry he'll show up on time that is if he isn't there already." The limo pulled into the parking lot and just as Bruce had predicated Jason's car was already in the parking lot and he was leaning against it. Bruce exited the vehicle first just as Jason walked over, Bruce gave a Jason a hug then watched as Jason did the same to Kate and shook Diana's hand but once he saw Jason lean down and kiss Diana's had he rolled his eyes. The four of them made their way inside the building, They walked though the building until they reached the meeting room, "Alright lets get down to business" Bruce said as he began to pour himself some coffee.

He heard Jason laugh then his friend said, "That's Bruce for you, straight to business never any fun."

"If I remember correctly you were the same way before Bruce returned" Kate shot back with a smirk. Bruce watched as the two began to bicker like to children, he looks over at Diana who's shocked at the way the two are acting so Bruce decides to step in.

"Do I have to separate you two?" he asked causing Jason and Kate to stop bricking, Bruce looks at Diana and says, "This is why I have to come or no work would ever get done." He turns his attention back to Jason and Kate then the three began to talk about possible projects that could help with the new partnership between Gotham Enterprises and Blade Enterprises.

(!)

Bruce along with Kate, Diana and Jason went out for dinner at a local restaurant in the city. They had just got done ordering their drinks and Bruce was about to take a sip when out of nowhere Jason said, "So Bruce how was it meeting Andrea's father for the first time?" he asked. Bruce put his glass of water down then after sending a glare to his friend he said,

"It was fine… I don't know what it is but I have a feeling that her father is in with some bad people."

"What makes you think that?" Kate asked and Bruce said,

"At the New Year's party he was paid a visit by Salvatore Valestra, Charles "Chucky" Sol and Buzz Bronski but I don't know what they were talking about because I had to leave after I got a call from Fox." He cut his answer short and kept some things out like the fact he really did know why Andrea's father met with the mob bosses and what Fox had wanted to talked to him about. Out the corner of Bruce's eye he sees that Diana was about to say something when their food arrived. "So Diana, how are you liking New York so far?" he asked her.

"To be quite honest Mr. Way…. Bruce, I have only been here for a day and a half but so far I think it's okay but I'm not impressed with the muggings that I hear happening in this city" she replied before taking a bite of her food. Bruce nodes then says,

"To popular belief, your safer here in New York than you are in Gotham."

"Bruce is right…. Gotham is way worse, they have killers, muggers, the mob and serial killers for example…." Jason started to say but Bruce cut him off.

"Joe Chill."

"Who's he?" Diana asked which earned her shock expressions from Jason and Kate but not Bruce. He took a sip of water then said,

"Joe Chill was the man who robbed and killed my parents ten years ago, the cops caught him but the next day he was found dead in his cell they ruled it as a suicide". Bruce looked down at the plate in front of him, he decides that he is no longer hungry and pushes the plate away. "I hate to be a buzz kill but I think I'm going to head to my hotel, I have an earlier flight out tomorrow" Bruce said motioning for the maitre' to bring him his check. He pays then says goodbye to Jason, Kate and Diana then leaves the restaurant. He walks down the sidewalk deciding to walk than to take a taxi, just as he's turning the corner someone pulls him into the alleyway.

The mugger goes for a punch but Bruce blocks it then slams his head into the muggers. He flips the man over his shoulder and in one swift motion twist's the mugger's arm breaking it. He straightens out his coat only to see more men coming towards them, Bruce knew that he could've taken them down but he also knew when he had to hold back.

(!)

Bruce awoken to find himself in the hospital, he sat up and saw in the mirror that was right in front of him that he had acquired some bruises along with a black eye. He saw that he was hooked up to an IV and instantly pulled it out catching the attention of the nurse who was walking by the room. "Mr. Wayne… your in no condition to…" she started to say but Bruce cut her off.

"I'm fine…. Just go get my release papers please," he said, she left then returned with a clipboard. He signed them then handed them back to her, he pulled the gown off then slowly got dressed and left the hospital. He wasn't about to make the mistake of walking again so he hailed a taxi.

"Where to sir?" the taxi driver asked to which Bruce told him the name of the hotel he was staying at. He looked out the window and looked at the city, he must've fallen asleep cause he was shaken awake by the taxi driver. Bruce climbed out then reached into his pocket, he was surprised to see that not all of his money was taken so he handed it to the driver then walked inside. He walked past the front desk straight to the elevator taking it up to the sixth floor. He walked to room 666, he looked at the number and let out a small chuckle then went inside. Instead of taking his clothes off he laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading go check out the other stories I listed above.**


	9. Broken Promise

**Hey everyone, I'm back once again with Chapter 9... boy things get crazy but I think I'll let the chapter speak for itself. I hope you guys all love this chapter The journey has begun hahaha!**

***I don't own nothing**

The sun crept though the shades in Bruce's hotel room, he climbed out of his bed then fell to the ground and started doing push-ups. When he was done he stood up but just as he did the phone in his room went off so he walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Bruce, it's Oliver… hey listen I got your number from your friend Zatanna who is out here visiting Dinah and I just wanted to call and apologize for my behavior at your Christmas party. I mean I just came back from behind missing for five years… of course the same happened to you as well."_

"No apologies needed Oliver, but I am curious to why you called?" Bruce asked him to which Oliver replied,

"_Right, I saw in the news that you and Jason were working together to bring the world into the future…. I would like to help if you would accept it."_

"I have no argument but I will have to talk to Jason and if he agrees then I'll let you know." Bruce hanged the phone up then walked into the bathroom where he took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. He walked into the room then got dressed, before leaving he makes sure he has everything then leaves the room. He takes the elevator down to the main floor, when he reaches the main floor he is shocked to see Kate's assistant Diana standing there waiting for him. He walks over to her, "Well I must say that I didn't expect to see anyone this morning" he said with a smile.

"Well after Kate learned of your mugging she asked me to make sure nothing happened on your way to the airport" Diana replied returning the smile. They left the hotel then hopped into the awaiting limo, "So Bruce I also heard that one of the muggers suffered a broken arm?" Diana asked with a raised eyebrow. Bruce smiled at her then said,

"I was only defending myself, I mean one guy is easy but eight of them? No thank you". Bruce looked Diana over, "So Diana, we didn't really get to talk much yesterday so I was wondering where are you from?" he asked her.

"I come from an Island…. West of this country" she replied. Bruce raised an eyebrow and tired to think of any Islands that he knew of out that way but couldn't for the life of him. The rest of the ride to the airport was a quite one, "I have to say Bruce it was a pleasure meeting you" Diana said as the car pulled up to the airport.

"The same here Diana" he said then climbed out of the car with his bag, he walked inside then walked straight to the front desk. He waits in line to get a ticket when he heard people start to murmur so he turned to see everyone had their attention on a large group, two women who were wearing large overcoats and a giant hats to hide their faces. The small man standing in between them caught Bruce's attention, he knew this man for it was none other then Oswald Cobblepott. Bruce knew Oswald since he was young and also knew that Oswald despised him.

"Well if it isn't the famous Bruce Wayne" Oswald said with a smirk, Bruce turned his full body towards the short man. "I must ask Brucie why is such rich man flying with the likes of them?" Oswald asked this time with a scowl. Bruce smiled then said,

"You see unlike you Cobblepott… I actually socializing with these people and I'm not some stuck up rich kid all the time" Bruce heard some laughter from the crowd. "I must say Oswald for someone who lost all of his family's money you seem to be rolling in riches or so I thought then I jus realized that everything your currently wearing is fake which means you really desperate for attention" Bruce added then turned and walked towards the desk, he paid for his ticket to Gotham then after giving Oswald a salute he walked towards the hanger. He gives the ticket to the stewardess then walks in and takes his seat near the window, he thought he was the only one sitting in the row but that changed once a Chinese girl and man sat down in the last two seats.

"Your Bruce Wayne" the girl said, Bruce smiled and nodded his head. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude it's just I've heard so much about you and never pictured that I'd meet you in person" the girl said.

"I don't always feel like using my private plane cause then I'll never meet regular people" Bruce replied.

"My name is Ellen Yin, future detective of Gotham PD" she said with a smile, Bruce smiled.

"You actually remind me of my best friend Ethan Bennett, he wants to be a detective for the GCPD someday too maybe you two will be partners" he said.

(!)

When Bruce exited the airport he saw Alfred waiting for him, Bruce placed his bag in the trunk then instead of getting in the back he sat in the passenger seat. Bruce noticed there was a newspaper on the seat between them so he picked it up and started scanning the headlines. For some weird reason he was pulled to an article about Carmine Falcone's son Alberto being arrested by Gordon, it was the fact that Carmine wasn't in jail yet was upsetting to Bruce. He folded the paper just as they pulled up to the Manor, he stepped out of the car then after grabbing his bag from the back of the car he walked up the steps. When he reached the top step he noticed a small package sitting on the step, he picked it up and saw that his name on it.

He walked inside then straight to the kitchen, he placed the package down then lifts the letter. He pulls the card out then flips it open,

_Dear Bruce,_

_I'm sorry but I must leave with my father_

_I've realized that I am to young to _

_Be in a committed relationship_

_I'm Sorry Bruce_

Bruce stared at the note, "It…" he started to say but stopped and decided to find out for himself. He grabs the package and rips it open to reveal the ring he had given her on Christmas Eve, he's in shock so he lets the ring fall from his hand. He turns to find Alfred in standing there in the doorway, "Alfred is the old well that I fell in when I was eight still boarded up?" he asked the butler who nodded his head yes. Bruce stormed past him, he walked outside to the backyard to the tool shed and tires to open it only to find that it is locked shut. He brings his foot up then kicks the door in, he reaches inside and pulls out a pickaxe.

(!)

Alfred looked at the clock on the wall, Bruce had been outside since noon and it was now midnight. Just as Alfred was about to go out there and look for him Bruce walked into the kitchen covered in dirt. "Master Bruce, its midnight what in the devil were you doing out there?" the young man smiled then said,

"Follow me" Bruce led Alfred to the library of Wayne Manor, he walked to the fifth bookshelf. He grabbed the sixth book on the fourth row and pulled it out, out the corner of his eye he saw Alfred's jaw drop when the bookcase went down. An entrance to somewhere was now in front of them, "Just down here" he said then started to walk in and so Alfred followed him down. Half way down Bruce flipped a light switch, lights started to turn on and what Alfred saw almost made him faint and so the butler said,

"Master Bruce what is all of this?" Bruce looked right at him and said,

"I call it the Batcave."

"The Batcave sir?" asked Alfred to which Bruce replied,

"Yes Alfred, remember what I said to Vicki about someone needing to step up and start cleaning up Gotham well I'm going to do it so no other kid ends up like me." Alfred looked to be taken aback by this then said,

"Master Bruce you cannot be serious?" Bruce continued to stare at him and said,

"Deeply". Bruce walked over to the computer and sat down, Alfred said how he didn't think Gordon and the police would take kindly knowing that you're running around attacking criminals and saving people. "They won't know it's me, I am going to take my fear and turn it on the criminals making them afraid of what I use to be afraid over. Before Alfred could say another word Bruce pushed a button and a light turned on behind Alfred, Bruce watched as the old butler turned around and saw a grey suit made of Kevlar bi-weave fabric and fire-retardant Nomex. The silhouette of a black winged nocturnal predator was emblazoned upon the broad chest, which was capable of resisting anything except a straight shot at close range.

Adjacent shelves held steel-tipped black boots, gauntlets with scalloped metal fins, a hanging cloak, a golden utility belt, and last but not least lying on a table next to Alfred was a pointy-eared cowl.

"I'm sorry Master Bruce but I can't condone this but as though it seems that I have no choice just be careful out there." Bruce nodded then stood, he walked over and grabbed the suit minus the mask then went into a separate room. He came back out wearing the suit and then he motioned for the mask. Alfred grabbed the mask then walked over and handed it to Bruce who pulled it on then looked at the old butler making him hold his hand to his mouth and say,

"My lord."

**Thanks for reading please review everyone.**


	10. Rise of The Bat

**Hey everyone it's ChainGangSoldier45 formally Vampireboy45, anyways here is a new chapter for Batman Begins which takes place on a created universe Called Earth 30 PLEASE READ THESE OTHER STORIES!**

**1. Man of Steel by deadman68 **

**2. Green Lantern: The First Flight by ChainGangSoldier45**

**3. Fastest Man Alive by Invader Abigail**

**4. Amazon Princess by deadman68**

**Side Story:**

**1. Arrow by deadman68**

Bruce looked down onto the streets from atop of a building but now he is not Bruce Wayne, no he is now The Batman. Noises were heard down below, Batman stood up and leaped down to the next ledge and saw that Carmine Falcone's men were loading boxes into a large semi-truck. He looked over and saw that two Snipers were pointing guns at two security guards and so Batman runs then leaps grabbing onto the ledge of the next rooftop. He silently pulled himself up. He moves silently until he was right behind one of them, he quickly places the sniper into a chokehold holding the hold until he had passed out cold.

He turns his attention to the other sniper who turns around, "What the…" before the sniper could finish Batman punches him in the throat. He slams his head against the sniper making him drop his gun, he drags the unconscious sniper to the other side of the building. He tosses him over the edge but holds onto his ankle, the man awakes then starts to scream when he sees his predicament.

"What are you moving?" Batman growled, when the man didn't reply he released the grip allowing the man to fall but then Batman pulled out his grapple catching the man in mid-air thus pulling him back up so he was now face to face with Batman. "What are you moving!" he growled again, the man begins to mumble so he does the same thing again.

"I don't know!" the man cries, Batman pulls him up then that's when he realizes that this man and the one on the roof were snipers for the GCPD. If they were here to help Falcone that meant they were dirty cops which something Gordon knew nothing about. "I swear I don't…" Batman suddenly grabbed the scared man and said,

"SWEAR TO ME! What are you moving" he growled, he went to release the rope around the man's ankle when the man started shouting.

"Drugs…. Falcone is moving some sort of drugs, but that's all I know please don't hurt me" Batman glared at the man then brought him onto the fire escape, he didn't wait for the man to reply so he slammed his head against the sniper's knocking him out cold.

(!)

Carmine Falcone sat in the back of his limo, he watched as his men moved the shipment from the ship to the truck. He didn't know why but he had a bad feeling in his gut but quickly dismissed the notion, the sound of someone dropping a crate could be heard so he climbed out his car to see that in fact one of his men had dropped a crate. "You stupid idiot…. Do you know how much that is worth? I swear to god if you drop another box then you'll be swimming with the fishes" he said with growl. He turned his head to see GCPD Detective Harvey Bullock walking towards them, "I hope you weren't followed?" he asked Bullock.

"Don't worry about it…. Gordon doesn't know shit" Bullock replied, he reached into one of the boxes and pulled out a stuffed animal. "What's with the stuffed animals?" he asked Falcone who replied,

"Just shut ya trap and go keep watch."

(!)

Batman lands quietly on top of a crate, he looks down to see men moving boxes into the back of a semi truck. He pulls out a black object in the shape of a bat, it flew though the air taking out four of the lights. "What the hell happened to the lights?" he heard one of them men shout, Batman jumps down taking down first the thug. He rolls out of the way as the other men start firing their guns, he uses the shadows then reaches out and pulls another one in backwards into the shadows taking him out cold.

The last man shooting in any direction he thought he saw movement, "Come out…. Where are you… come on…. Where are you?" the man shouted backing up. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard,

"Here" he spun around only to be grabbed by the head then slammed against the nearby metal crate.

Falcone and Bullock heard the shots and shouts coming from the crates, "Damn…. Get in the car, I'll handle this" Bullock said taking out his 9mm. He walked towards the area, Bullock moved in between boxes but stopped when he saw the motionless bodies on the ground. "What in god's name?" he asked out disbelief and confusion, movement from behind causes him to spin around and point his gun. There was nothing there so he turned around and stepped forward only for his foot to kick something. He reached down and picked up the object to come to find out that it is a little black thing in the form of a bat. "What the hell?" he asked confused then that's when he heard movement from above. He looks up and the first thing he sees something that looks like a dark figure.

Batman sees the cop, so he drops down knocking him out cold, he shifted quickly then pulls out his grappling hook he is launches himself into the air to the crane. He presses the button then moves the giant magnet that is attached to the crane, he moves it until it is right above Carmine Falcone's car. He press another button then watches as the car is lifted into the air, he exits the engine room and then hops onto the railing. He takes a deep breath then launches himself off and grabs his cape before extending allowing him to glide right on top of the car.

He smashes the back window then grabs Falcone's suit and pulls him out. "Who are you?" Carmine asks in complete and utter shock. Batman pulls him forward and says,

"I'm Batman" he then headbutts the mob boss knocking him out cold.

(!)

The bookcase in the library of Wayne Manor opened and Bruce walked out, he was extremely tired and hurting but at the same time he felt good about what he had accomplished. He walked into the kitchen to see that Alfred had left him a late snack and was just about to take his first bite when the front door opened. He grabbed the plate and glass of milk then walked into the main room where he saw Zatanna walking though the front door. "I didn't think you'd be home til tomorrow," Bruce said catching her off guard.

"I know I said I wouldn't be back until tomorrow but Dinah was called into the work early and so I decided to change my flight so here I am" the magician replied with her signature smirk. Bruce shook his head then finished his sandwich and milk before walking into the living room. He turned on the television and went straight to the news, "What are you looking for?" Zatanna asked as she walked over and sat down next to him.

"I didn't get to watch the news earlier so I want to catch it before I end upstairs to catch some sleep" Bruce turned his attention back to the TV and there's where he saw it so he turned up the volume.

_News Reporter: I have breaking news, Captain James Gordon as Mob Lord Carmine Falcone in arrest but that's not what has people baffled. Police say they found Mr. Falcone attached to a spotlight and his coat had rips so when the spotlight turned on the image of a bat could be seen in the skies._

_News Reporter 2: Sources say that Carmine Falcone was muttering the words Batman… who ever this Batman character is but we can rest now knowing that one of the Gotham's most notorious Mob Bosses is now in GCPD custody._

(!)

Bruce was lying in his bed when suddenly a bright light was shining though the windows. "Bats are nocturnal" he growls placing a pillow over, his eyes widen when hear Zatanna's voice.

"Why are you comparing yourself to a Bat?" she asked, he pulls the pillow off then looks up at her. "Come on Playboy, school starts in ten minutes" she said throw his clothes onto the bed then walks out of the room. Bruce climbs out of bed then slowly and painfully gets dressed, he walks out of the room.

(!)

Bruce walked into his Chemistry class and sat down at his desk. "Hey Bruce can you believe this crap" Bruce looked over to see Ethan take his seat next to him. Bruce had no idea what his best friend was talking about and Ethan could see that so he said, "This Batman character is nothing but a vigilante and the GCPD need to stop him before he kills someone" Bruce was shocked at first but then quickly wiped his face then said,

"Anyone who dresses up as a Bat clearly has issues so I agree with you on that Gordon and his men need to stop this Batman character." Zatanna and Vicki enter the room before Ethan can say anything. "Hey girls did you hear about this Batman character?" he asked wanting their opinions on his alter ego.

"I think he's doing something that the cops can't, I mean think about it… the Cops couldn't touch Falcone because its rumored that he has cops in his pocket so I applaud him" Vickie replied wither her arms crossed which meant there would be no chance in changing her mind once it's set. "What's your opinion Zee?" Vicki asked her friend to which she replied,

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to agree with Vicki". Ethan rolled his eyes at the girl bond they were showing.

"Typical girl" because neither girl could reach him and Bruce could tell what they wanted to do so he reached over and slapped his best friend upside the head. "What was that for?" he asked rubbing the back of his head to which Bruce replied,

"It was either I do it or I let the girls smack you and their wearing rings". Ethan gave that silent thank you.

(!)

It was now time for History class with Mr. Zeus, when Bruce started to become tired then his eyes closed falling into a deep slumber. The sound of a book slamming down on his desk made him jump into the air allowing everyone laugh at him. "Mr. Wayne now that your awake can you please explain why Genghis Khan was one of the most feared…" before Mr. Zeus could finish his question there was knock at the door. Bruce watched as the man opened the door to reveal the Principal, "Ah Ms. Mallory what do we owe the pleasure?" Mr. Zeus asked her to which she replied,

"We are having an assembly in the gym, Mayor Hill and Commissioner Leob have an announcement to make" she left, Mr. Zeus motioned for everyone to stand and follow him down to the gymnasium. Whence they arrived Bruce walked over and took a seat in between Ethan and Zatanna.

Principal Mallory turned the TV on it showed Mayor Hill standing behind a podium,

_Mayor Hill: If you have seen the news reports last night then you would know that the city of Gotham has a unwanted visitor so until this Bat… I'm sorry until this Vigilante can be found I announcing that this Batman character is Gotham's public enemy number and now I give you Commissioner Leob._

_Commissioner Leob: I have put together a very special task force headed by Captain Jim Gordon to track down and arrest this masked Vigilante._

Bruce stared at the television hiding his expression, he knew that his nighttime activity has officially gotten difficult.

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to hit that review button**


	11. Welcome To Your Knightmare

**Hello everyone, it's ChainGangSoldier45 back with another chapter for Batman Begins so many things take place in this chapter anyways enjoy oh wait...**

***I don't own Batman or it's characters while Knightmare goes to deadman68.**

Bruce walked though the front door of Wayne Enterprises, he walked past the front desk and headed straight to the elevator located at the far end of the lobby. Just as he pressed the up button when a he heard someone call his name so he turned around. An older bald headed man made his way towards him, Bruce recognized the man so he said, "Mr. Fries… what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Wayne what is the meaning of this?" he said with slight anger in his voice, he thrust a piece of paper into Bruce's hand who then looked at the paper Victor had handed him.

**Dear Victor Fries and Gregory Belson,**

**I've sent this to inform you that you're cryogenics research has hereby been canceled for Mr. Wayne has came to the decision that some funding for the research is unnecessary so as of now.**

Bruce looked at the end of the letter to see his signature, he looks up at the upset Victor. "Victor I did not sign off on this and I will inform Mr. Fox of this and also be happy to know that this…" he ripped the paper in half then continued, "Please continue your work Mr. Fries" he could tell that Victor was still upset and had a good reason to as he was still trying to find a cure for his wife Nora. He stepped inside the elevator, as the elevators closed he leaned against the wall behind him. He closed his eyes and said, "Maybe coming back was such a bad idea."

He was instantly brought back to that night five years ago,

_(Flashback)_

_Bruce made his way towards large steam ship, he hides behind some branches and begins to regret doing this. Suddenly a large round man came walks towards him, "Hey kid what the hell do you think your doing?" Bruce came out into the clearing. "Well come on kid I ain't got all day" the man said with slight irritation in his voice, Bruce cleared his throat then said,_

"_I need to get to the Middle East" the older man stared at him like he was out of his mind. _

"_And how exactly do you plan on getting there?" he asked Bruce to which Bruce replied,_

"_On that steam ship and I won't let you stop me" the older man chuckled then went for a punch but Bruce moved. _

"_Well I'll admit you can move kid but can you fight?" the older man asked, Bruce didn't reply nor did he have time to for the older man threw a punch and it connected to Bruce's cheek the same exact place Bruce's best friend Jason had punched him just a few minutes earlier. Brue hit the ground but got back to his feet, "Being able to stand after getting punched isn't going to get you anywhere." The man went silent and Bruce stared at him scared that he might actually turn him over to police but then the man said, "I do work on the ship as a janitor and could use the helping hand" he said as he scratched his beard then he said, "Ah what the hell come on."_

The sound of the elevator reaching the top floor brought Bruce out of his daydream then he walked out. He nodded to Fox's secretary then nodded on his office door, after hearing Fox's voice telling him to come in he opened the door but shut it behind him. "Ah Bruce what can I help you with?" Fox asked with a smile, Bruce walked forward then took the seat directly in front of Fox's desk. He licked his lips then said,

"Luscious… I have something to tell you."

(!)

Captain James Gordon walked though the halls of the GCPD, he comes to a small squad room. He looked at Leob's hand picked team to hunt the masked vigilante known as Batman, including himself there was six people in the room out of the five officers in the room he only trusted one and that was Karen Montoya. "When I call your name please stand up," he said as he flipped open a file that was in his hand. "Johnson…. Wesley…. Jones…" he stopped and saw that three men had stood then he shifted his eyes to the last two people in the room before saying, "Bullock" the sound of a chair screeching against the ground could be heard.

Gordon looked up again then to everyone surprise he said, "Get the hell out of this room." The four male officers began to shout about, Gordon rolled his eyes then turned his attention to Officer Montoya and was about to speak when the door to the squad room was flung open then in walked Commissioner Leob.

"Gordon why in the hell did I have four pissed off men in my office?" Leob asked him to which he replies,

"You made me head of this case right?" Leob nods his head and so Gordon continues, "Then I think I should be able to pick my own team."

"You have an hour."

(!)

"So this is what you were talking about when I talked to you on New Years Eve" Fox said staring at Bruce who nodded his head confirming his question. Fox stood, he walked around in circle with Bruce watching every step he took. "So I take it that's what happened to some of our prototypes that Mr. Howard locked down in AR?" Fox asked Bruce to which Bruce nodded his head but also said,

"With some stuff I found during my travels overseas." Bruce waited for Fox to say some more but after a while he said, "Listen Luscious, if you want nothing to do with this then I understand and I'll make sure that if I'm ever caught then I'll say that you along with Wayne Enterprise and Alfred had nothing to do with it" Bruce stood then turned to leave the room.

"Mr. Wayne, wait one moment" Luscious said making Bruce stop and turn to face him, "I think you'll like this" he said, he walked to his file cabinet then pulled out a file and handed it to Bruce who flipped it open to reveal a car that was a prototype design that included a Wayne Enterprise prototype power generator. It was long and had a lower profile with only one triangular jet exhaust coming from the rear of the car. Bruce looks over at Luscious with a smile then says,

"I'll take it."

(!)

Mario Falcone stormed into his father's mansion, he walked into the dinning room where his mother Louisa, sisters Sofia and Kitrina. "Good now that we're all here, we can discuss what happens now that your father is in jail" Louisa said. The door to the dinning room opened and in walked Carmine's second in command Salvatore Maroni.

"What is he doing here?" Mario growled with distaste, it was true the younger Falcone had no love for Maroni.

"Silence Mario!" Louisa snapped at her youngest son, "As of right now since both your father and Alberto are in prison I am handing command of your father's operations over to Mr. Maroni " she added then nodded to Sal to speak.

"As you know, the Gotham PD as announced that this masked Vigilante known as Batman is now public enemy one but I'll not sit and allow cops to arrest him" he said as he took the seat that Carmine would be seated. Mario lets out a loud scoffs then says,

"And how do you plan on ending that bastard." Sal chuckles then says,

"We send my new hitman" Sal motions to a dark corner of the dinning hall, suddenly a dark figure emerges from the shadows. "Falcone family say hello to Knightmare."

(!)

Bruce stared at the newest addition to the Batcave, the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs could be heard. He turns his head to see Alfred entering the Batcave, "Alfred say hello the newest addition" he said as he patted the black vehicle with a dark blue trim. "I call it the Batmobile and it will help me move around Gotham…."Bruce started to say but Alfred cut him off.

"And evading the police I assume" Bruce turns to look at him, "Master Bruce I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to do this" Alfred saying catching the young man off guard. "I raised you since your were eight years old and I may not be your father but…. I'm the closest thing you have a father so I am telling you now to stop this right now" the older man said. Bruce stared at him with anger, he stormed past the old butler into the changing room. Not a few minutes later Bruce returned wearing his Batman suit, he hops into his Batmobile but before he closes the hatch he turns his head to look at Alfred and says,

"Your right about one thing…your not my father because he's dead so quit telling me what to do!" the hatch on the Batmobile closes then it zooms out of the Batcave.

(!)

Batman stares down at the city, he still feels the anger from his fight with Alfred earlier. He stands but stops in his tracks, he senses a presence behind him so he spins around to see a dark figure wearing armor similar to him but instead of grey his was all black including the mask the only thing that wasn't black was the new arrival's red lenses.

"Welcome Batman to your nightmare."

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review cause yeah hit the review button. FOR NEW BATMAN BEGINS CHAPTER AND GREEN LANTERN: THE FIRST FLIGHT CHAPTER THEN READ AND REVIEW AMAZON PRINCESS AND ARROW BOTH BY DEADMAN68.**


	12. The Bat's Nightmare Part 1

**Hello everyone, it is I ChainGangSoldier45 coming at you with another Batman Begins chapter. I don't really feel like saying much so I think I'll let yall go so you can go read this chapter.**

***I don't own Batman nor it's characters except for Knightmare for he goes to deadman68... Wait I do own Mason Dagget as he is not a real Batman character.**

Batman stared at the person in front of him, he narrowed his eyes then moved. He leaped into the air and threw three Batarangs at the newcomer but they moved out of the way just in time. Batman went for a punch but Knightmare blocked it and went for one of his own but Batman blocked it as well, the two masked men stared at each other. Batman went for a kick but Knightmare slammed his elbow down into Batman's knee, Knightmare connected with a punch to the chest, making Batman stumble back. Knightmare grabs Batman's head then slams his against Batman's making him fall to the ground. Knightmare goes to stomp down on Batman's chest but Batman catches his foot then throws him back. Batman rolls then gets up.

The two masked men stare at each other once more, neither man spoke a word to the other. Batman reacted first by throwing pellets down onto the ground and when they exploded a screen of smoke filled the roof of the building. Knightmare remained still then suddenly he landed a kick to a spot on his left, which connected with Batman's gut. Knightmare smashed his elbow against the side of Batman's face then landed another punch to Batman's ribs. Batman retaliated by slamming his elbow down on top of Knightmare's right shoulder where a large pop could be heard. Batman slashed Knightmare's left cheek with the blades on his gauntlet.

The fight between the two could have continued if the GCPD hadn't shown up, Batman acted first by throwing down smoke pellets. He pulled out his grapple then was launched into the air, he swung though the air and went though a window making sure to roll when he hit the ground. He tried to stand but stopped when he felt pain in his ribs area, Batman groans in pain but stands he makes his way towards the stairway but stops when he looks down to see GCPD Swat making their way up the steps. "Damn" he murmurs he turns then continues up the stairs to the roof of the building. Unfortunately when he reaches the roof a spotlight from a GCPD helicopter is shined down upon him.

"_This is Captain Gordon from Gotham PD, we have you surrounded" _Batman stared up at the copter in front of him. He grits his teeth and begins to think of ways he could escape without hurting anyone or injuring himself further. The sound of the copter descending down to the roof caught his attention, he heard the Swat emerge from behind him and then circle him. He looked around and noticed that there were only four of them. Blake, Montoya, Harris and Oliver. He looked over just as Gordon merges from the copter then starts making his way towards Batman. "You know for a second I thought it be harder to catch you" Gordon said, Batman didn't reply then suddenly the entire Swat began to fall down to the ground hard. "What the hell…" Gordon started to say when he struck in the neck by a dart, he started to fall to the ground but was caught by Batman who plucked the dart out and placed it in one of his pockets of his utility belt.

Batman gently lays Gordon down, he looks up to see Knightmare standing there. "What did you do?" he growled with anger. He didn't receive a reply as Knightmare disappeared out of thin air, Batman checked of a pulse on Gordon and let out a sigh of relief when he gets one. He stands then walks over and leaps from the roof down to his awaiting Batmobile.

(!)

The Batmobile pulled into the Batcave, Batman leaped out and as his feet touched the ground he pulled his cowl off reveal his bruised face. Bruce walks to his computer and after pulling out the dart he had taken from Gordon's neck he placed it on the scanner. He heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him, he quickly pulls his cowl back over his head to hide the bruising. "Before you ask no it's not one of mine," he said knowing that it was Alfred who was standing besides him.

"That's is not the reason why I'm down here Master Wayne" Alfred replied, Batman glared at him. He pressed some buttons on the computer analyzing the dart, "I came down here to tell you that I'm leaving" Batman swerves in the chair to face the older man. "And before you ask I don't know when I'm coming back" before Batman could say anything Alfred turned on his heel and left the cave going back upstairs. Batman's attention is caught by a ding coming from computer so he turned and pressed a button. Batman stands then walks back to the Batmobile, he hops inside then drives off back into the city.

"Mister Wayne, any chance of you answering the question correctly?" asked Mr. Nigma, he looked up at his star pupil only to see that the teenager wasn't paying attention. Nigma walked to the bark and stood next to Bruce's desk, instead of slamming a text on the desk like Mr. Zeus would he reached over and gently tapped Bruce on the shoulder. Bruce jumped at the touch on his shoulder then looked over to see who had tapped him. He rubbed his eyes then said,

"I'm sorry Mr. Nigma, I didn't get much sleep the night before" the sound scoffing could be heard.

"What your old butler didn't wake you up in time?"

"Collins silence" Nigma growled with annoyance at the student. Nigma patted Bruce on the shoulder before walking to the back. "As you know in five days all of the Seniors in Gotham High will be going on the annual field trip to The Natural History of Science Museum in downtown Gotham so make sure you get your permission slips signed and turned into Mr. Zeus as he will be the lead on the trip" Mr. Nigma said before the bell rang dismissing the students. Bruce stood and just as he picked up his books when Mason Daggett the son of Roland Daggett slapped them out of his hands.

"Watch your back Wayne" Mason growled in a whisper before walking out of the room with his buddies behind him. Bruce grumbles as he picks his books up and as he reaches for the last one it floats into the air, he raises an eyebrow then looks towards Mr. Nigma to see if he sees this as well but he was already gone. He looked up to the doorway of the room to see no one was standing there, Bruce shook his head as he grabbed the book. As Bruce walked off towards his next class Zatanna walked around the corner with a smile on her face.

(!)

Bruce was glad that school was over, he walked out the front door to see that a crowd had formed. He looked to the middle of the crowd was none other than Mason Dagget, Bruce rolled his eyes and he had no time to play the victim to Mason so he walked towards them. "Listen Mason, I highly doubt that you need to do this… I mean can't we just…" Bruce started to say before Mason nailed him with a sucker punch knocking him down to the ground.

"I told you that you better watch your back" Mason growled before landing a kick to Bruce's ribs which were still hurting from the fight he was in last night. Bruce growls then rolls away just as Ethan, Zatanna and Vickie appeared next to him.

"What the hell is your problem Daggett?" Ethan growled with anger who then tired to go at him only to be stopped by one of Mason's boys, Mason ignored Ethan and went for another kick but as his leg neared a girl with dark raven hair flipped over the crowd and kicked Mason in the chest. Mason growled with anger then went to punch the girl only for her to catch it and then twisted around pressing it to his back.

"Let me go ya freak" Mason cried in pain, the girl only twisted harder then said,

"Not until you apologize to my friend here," Mason growled then said,

"Your out of your damn mind Kyle" the girl now revealed as Selina Kyle jerked Dagget's arm up making him cry out in pain then he shouted, "Okay… okay I'm sorry" Selina released the hold allowing Mason run off with his boys close behind him. Selina picks up her dropped bag then walks over to where Bruce is now standing with his friends.

"Thanks for the help" Bruce said.

"It was nothing, I'm just sick of seeing boys like Dagget pick on people who are weaker than them" Bruce raised an eyebrow at this then said,

"So you think I'm weak and can't handle myself?" Selina catching on to what he was trying to do said,

"Sorry rich boy but that's not going to work on me" she turned on her heel and walked off leaving Bruce standing there with a smile on his face. Quickly saying goodbye to Ethan and Vicki while telling Zatanna he'll see her back at home he took off after Selina.

"What exactly was I doing?" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow to which Selina replied,

"You know, what every rich guy tires to do…. Find some poor girl like me and make them feel like crap" Bruce started laughing then stopped because his ribs started hurting. "What's so funny?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, Bruce dug his hands into his front pants pocket then said,

"I'm sorry but you know nothing about me, I'm nothing like Mason Dagget as you can see…"

"Oh you mean the fight… you know for someone who looks like they could defend themselves, you took a beating" Selina said with a smile.

"He got in a cheap shot" Bruce said trying to defend himself, "Personally I don't know what his problem is with me…. Unlike him I'm working to keep my money" he added. "But enough about me, what about you... I mean I haven't really seen you around Gotham High till today so what's your story?"

"There's nothing to know except that I live in the Narrows… down with the poor people. I'm only able to go to Gotham High cause of Wayne Enter…. Well your company who pays allowing kids like me to go" she replied keeping her eyes down on the ground. As they walked neither said a word to each other, as they were passing a coffee shop she grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside, "I think since I saved your rich butt from a beatdown you should buy me coffee" she said. Bruce smiled and nodded his head so went to the counter and ordered their drinks, which Bruce paid for. After sitting down and taking turns sipping their respective drinks Selina finally spoke up again. "So not to be rude or anything but shouldn't your butler or something be picking you up from school?"

Bruce wiped his mouth with a napkin then said, "Alfred… he quit."

"How come?" she asked with curious expression on her face.

"I have an after school activity that he isn't quite fond of " he replied before taking another sip of his drink. "And no, I'm not telling" he quickly added before she could ask him. After finishing their drinks and threw them away they walked outside once again walking side by side. "So I was thinking since…. What would you say to a date this Friday?" Bruce said. She looked at him with raised brow trying to figure out if he was kidding or not and when she realized that he wasn't she said,

"Sounds like a plan."

(!)

Gordon was sitting at his desk when Commissioner Leob came into the room, "Can I do something for you Commissioner?" Gordon asked not looking up from his report.

"You better believe it Gordon, you had the Batman cornered and he still escaped…. I'm sorry to say this Gordon but your off the vigilante case" Leob said with anger in his voice.

"Oh yeah and who may I ask are you putting in charge of the Batman case?" Gordon asked now looking up from his work.

"Harvey Bullock."

**Thanks for reading and you know what to it's this... #HitTheReviewButton**


End file.
